


Connor.exe stopped working [translation]

by lonelyeggtart



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Comedy, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Romance, Slow Burn, Smut, basically just an excuse to write about awkward-android-boners, including awkward Connor not being able to dealwith said boners
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-06-22 23:25:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15593106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelyeggtart/pseuds/lonelyeggtart
Summary: 来自原作：沒有必要為勃起這一行為（及它的原因）感到羞恥或古怪，康納完全清楚這個事實。但這該是......人類的事情。（我想要所有尷尬的康納，缺少這種同人是令人困擾的。）





	1. Multilingual 多語言的

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Connor.exe stopped working](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14818296) by [lowlaif](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowlaif/pseuds/lowlaif). 



> 感謝作者太太給我授權 更感謝她筆下可口的康納哈哈哈  
> 如果有任何錯漏之處，錯全在我qaq還請大家指出，我會馬上糾正~  
> Enjoy！

RK800 - 或者用他大多數同行的叫法 - Connor不是個蠢貨。

他可以流利地講一千多種語言，每種語言中的400種方言可用於他的資料庫（不考慮多種編碼語言，他可以即時計算），而他的知識涉及物理，數學，法醫學，心理學，社會學和倫理學（他不知道為什麼這也要學），可以輕易鬥翻一個哈佛畢業生。

單單是為這只RK800使用最快的處理單元和有史以來性能最高的量子電腦，就可使Connor成為有史以來創造的，最先進而高效的機器人之一 —— 他很可能會接管一些聯邦調查局的高級伺服器，特別警探Perkins喜歡吹噓這點。  
至少在不太可能發生的情況下，這樣做的必要性永遠存在。（“自從我們認識Perkins後就一直存在這種需要。”，Hank嘀咕道，“那個沙雕可能會把千層面（Lasagna）的 'g' 讀出聲。”[1]

但即使情況並非如此，即使Connor沒有裝備上龐大的智慧：他的硬體也能以每小時10萬英里的速度進行閱讀和理解。  
或者，即使沒有任何其他類型的資料，這個仿生人只需百度一下，也能充分利用他在互聯網上得到的任何資訊。

當然，Connor顯然不是個蠢貨。

但現在，他覺得他也不太聰明，這是一個奇怪的想法，尤其對他——曾身為一個沒有感情的殺手——來說。邏輯語言主宰他的存在。

因為無論他怎樣努力客觀地猜測，無論他訪問哪些網站，流覽哪些博士論文：Connor就是無法理解。他根本沒有想通。一系列看似迥異卻同樣不合邏輯的資訊在他的腦海裡反復閃現，不管如何嘗試理解他正經歷的事情——都是徒勞 - 他得到的每一份結論似乎都自相矛盾。

他知道絕大多數雄性人類都有一個主要的交配器官，裡面有兩個叫做陰莖海綿體的腔室。他知道這些腔室是由海綿組織組成的，並且能夠充血膨脹。他察覺到，作為對身體或精神刺激的反應，人類大腦會發出信號，觸發激素反應，使動脈完全打開，從而為組織提供大量的血液。  
他現在明白了。真的。

Connor甚至瞭解這樣一個事實：男人可以在不需要任何刺激的情況下，在幾乎任何地方勃起。最好的例子是湯不熱上一個相當有爭議的帖子，一個人性奮的原因只是踩到小腳趾，還有另一位起初只是“想把那個該死的肉豆蔻罐子打開”。

沒有必要為勃起這一行為（及它的原因）感到羞恥和古怪，Connor完全明白這個事實。

但這該是......人類的事情。

Connor不是人類。他甚至也不是人類認為的“機器人”。這就是為什麼他的人工智慧對這一切起不到任何作用，無論它看起來有多發達，無論它能說多少語言。這就是為什麼他現在在警察局的廁所裡接近神經衰弱的原因。

他無法理解。

RK800 - 或者用他大多數同行的叫法• - Connor成功地犯了個愚蠢的錯誤[2]。  
把這些陳述翻譯成他所知道的每一種語言，也不能幫助他理解任何東西。

[1] Lasagna，義大利千層面，音[lə'zɑ:njə]，‘g’音不發。  
[2] 原句“Connor had managed to get a boner. ”  
Boner意為（陰莖） 勃起狀態; 愚蠢的錯誤，令人尷尬的錯誤


	2. German 德語

Connor倚在與現代室內設計標準完美吻合的花崗岩水池上——外觀深邃、鋒利，遵循極簡主義。同時，他將他過熱的前額壓在極涼爽的鏡子上，終於用力地呼出一口氣。  
他剛剛可沒有把呼吸放在第一位。  
他分析這個廁所出自一個相當不知名的機器人建築師之手，她最近才因為她提供的所有簡單高效的設計圖而被授予榮譽。這些設計雖然很有名，但卻都被認為是出自神秘的人類設計師之手，先前她的工作從未獲得過任何承認。  
這些知識現在對他來說並不重要，但不知何故，無用的資訊淹沒了他所剩下的大部分理性能力，使他失去了通常無處不在的注意力。

“出汗”的原理對RK800原型機來說也不是什麼新鮮的知識，在這方面他和大多數人類只略有不同：近260萬個汗腺覆蓋了他們的大部分表皮，每小時最多可產生3升的汗液，不過正常的人只要損失1升就會達到臨界狀態，大概幾秒鐘後就會昏倒——除非他們習慣生活在相當炎熱和潮濕的環境中。而Connor積聚的蒸汽則通過他的脖子後面些許小得幾乎看不見的毛孔排出。但這種情況一般只發生在每次他必須手動保持體溫的時候（例如受傷或嚴重受傷時），而非因為現在發生的這些事情。

他可以從他的尷尬處境中看出諷刺的一面，儘管他還沒有資格評判修辭方面的東西：一副被設計為只服從於CyberLife的身體，最終接管了對自己的控制權。而現在這副身體似乎又不願意聽從由他處理單元發出的任何命令了。比方說，控制血液流動的命令，他正痛苦地擠壓對抗自己那條用堅實材料製成的褲子。

這個年輕人——直到最近他才被視作一個人——記得Hank嘶嘶地說:“感謝上帝，Connor。處理單元？那是你的大腦。你總是用你的機器人語言把我弄得一頭霧水。”

然而，不管它被叫做什麼——大腦，處理單元，人造引擎——現在都不聽RK800使喚了。所以，無論他最終決定怎樣命名，都不會有什麼顯著的差別。

至少他的診斷程式似乎運行正常，儘管所有的指標都告訴他，他的呼吸和循環系統沒有任何問題。診斷程式還告訴他，他的壓力水準異常之高，他把自己鎖在浴室裡的時間越長，壓力水準就越緩慢而穩定地上升，他盯著自己的倒影，仿佛懷有敵意。

當然，一個有勃起功能的機器人並非聞所未聞。但Connor在建造之初並沒有置入性愉悅的功能，也不具備任何性服務的能力。他深信，他的生殖器比其他任何東西都更具有美學價值，這是他近乎完美的類人形態的又一個補充，反正他也不用新陳代謝。在他看來，他的兩腿之間，最合理的用途是儲存另一種武器。沒有其他什麼了。

但相反，他的動脈以比靜脈更快的速度泵入藍血，導致它們被壓縮，液體滯留在他的下半身。Connor從來都不知道這種事會痛。根據網路的說法，勃起應該是快樂的，但RK800能感受到的只有痛苦。  
他慢吞吞地深吸一口氣——這是他從前未曾有的下意識動作——並把這一切都歸咎於他是個異常仿生人，他無法關掉他的熱覺或是痛覺感受器了，對於他身上發生的一切而言，“軟體錯誤”是一個相當無力的解釋。

Connor決定從鏡前退開一步，看看他現在的樣子。

對其它任何人（不管是人類還是仿生人）來說，這個年輕人外表的蒼白像是設計師有意設計的，儘管他真的看上去有些不舒服，他鼻子上的雀斑閃著淡淡的藍光。

但他知道得更多。這遠非平常。他的瞳孔輕微地擴張。他呼吸急促。他的臉漲得通紅，因為他那擁有令人不安色彩的血液已經蔓延到顴骨上了。即使他沒有配備精心校準的視覺感測器和身體語言處理元件，也可以很明顯地看出自己現在多麼不修邊幅。

當他意識到自己看上去是多麼的像一個人的時候，他的喉嚨裡突然湧出一種令人窒息的笑聲。

他的目光落了下來，他瞥了一眼他的痛苦的原因，在他的褲腰下，緊緊壓著他的下腹部。互聯網上的一個論壇建議，想像一個現實生活裡的醜人穿著內衣，幾乎就能立刻擺脫勃起。但不管使用多少包括Hank在內的記憶——Connor甚至Ps出副隊長穿著最常見的修身性感絲滑內衣的照片。  
他還硬著。  
RK800原型機意識到他已經沒有選擇和時間了。

像是為了證實這一想法，響亮的撞擊聲從浴室的門上響起，一個相當憤怒的聲音叫他滾出去。

“仿生人也會便秘嗎？”

Connor只多忽視了他的搭檔一分鐘，試圖繼續弄清發生這種情況的原因。他的處理器最近在什麼地方肯定受到了某種刺激，但他不記得是什麼事情了。隨後他意識到他其實不必理解是什麼導致了這一切，當它發生的時侯，只要盡可能找出還未知的關鍵，並在以後敬而遠之就好了。

“認真的，你他媽在裡面幹什麼？寫另一份報告嗎？手淫？或者原來你們一般在他媽的小便池裡做CyberLife控制項升級嗎？”Hank慢條斯理地說。

"我們有個案子。在我把你骨瘦如柴的塑膠屁股拖出來之前，自己滾出來。"

Connor要求副隊長把他的要求再說一遍，不過用的是德語，他完全意識到這種行為是多麼的可疑。他當然不是個蠢貨，只是也沒有太聰明。


	3. French 法语

表現得若無其事，現在是一項相當困難的任務。

直到現在，Connor還是把他的大腿緊緊併攏在一起，抓住每一個機會交叉雙腿，試圖讓已經無比脆弱的自己看上去還是鎮定自若，儘管這動作與他腿間的異動並不合拍，他平衡程式的一部分被關閉了。  
傳言稱，這款仿生人是同類產品中最先進、最精緻的，擁有超過300個環境感測器、20個不同手勢的應用程式和一個增加動作流暢性的模組，讓他的一舉一動看起來更像人類。

現在的一切對他來說是全新的體驗，他必須專注於正確地沿著直線走，儘量不讓雙手在身體兩側搖擺得太厲害，或者必須阻止自己在腳步上增加不尋常的抖動。每走一步，他都能感覺到自己的勃起在輕拂著下腹部，這擾亂了他的計算能力，他好像已經系統超載了。  
自他早期的beta測試階段完成後，這種情況還沒有發生過。

也許他被黑了？

這是一種荒唐的猜測，但對於他現在的狀態來說，這是一個合理的解釋，所以這個仿生人決定再做一次診斷，來排出這種可能。

“Connor！”

RK800原型機從他的計算中回過神來，他睜開眼，他的搭檔用揚起的眉毛迎接他。  
他的面部表情識別系統將這種表情定義為“輕度惱怒”，但Connor明白這種表情識別，在與Hank的交往中通常不起作用。儘管隱藏得很好，這名男子的臉上仍然明顯地流露出擔憂，前額擠出皺紋，嘴唇抿成一條細線，似乎是對仿生人的古怪行為感到惱火。  
但隨著時間的推移，Connor已經學會了。他現在可以很好地解讀副隊長的情緒，即使沒有任何程式輔助計算對方的激素水準。

Hank一點都沒變，除了他現在穿的褲子上不再滿是相撲的毛毛，還紮了一個整齊的馬尾辮（Connor總要確保他的搭檔在開始一宗案子前至少要保持視線清楚)，只有幾縷捲曲的灰白髮絲紮不上去，落在一邊。

“孩子，你要在那幹站一整天嗎？我們還有罪犯要抓。”

在過去的幾個月裡，他的職業道德也有了很大的提升。

Connor繼續自己的謊言，聲稱自己正向CyberLife發送另一份報告。這個藉口無論如何都不可信，RK800原型機早就正式為底特律市警察局工作了。

他們甚至給了他一套制服和雇傭調查員的薪水，甚至給他安排了一間社區公寓，儘管仿生人依然被大多數公民不信任，並且在日常生活中受了很多限制。  
但Connor對自己平常的打扮感到更為自在，且實際上他被Hank拘留了，Hank的解釋是“他該死的不聽話的狗喜歡上了愚蠢的塑膠玩具”，因此他不得不把Connor帶回家。

“對不起，副隊長。我正在進行診斷程式，不幸被它纏住了“這位年輕人走進電梯，終於局促不安地承認。在他變得“異常”之前，他本可以不加解釋地揭過這一頁，但在大多數人看來，他的簡短直率被認為是不禮貌的，所以他試圖讓他的話比實際需要的稍微再長一些。

Hank聳聳肩，按下目的地樓層，而後從他對健康沒有任何益處的墨西哥卷饼上咬了一口。Connor掃描出將近1345卡路里的熱量，但他的搭檔無視了他的警告，一如既往。

“你做了什麼檢查？你害怕變成一個異常仿生人嗎？”Hank邊吃邊問，他的諷刺沒有曲解這個善意的玩笑。Connor都懶得回答。  
這扇電梯門剛被清潔過，由約80%的不銹鋼、一些鋁和少量鐵製成，它滑動著關閉，擦出悅耳的聲音，好似風鈴的鳴響。  
RK800原型機拿出了他的硬幣。

大多數仿生人在尋得買主前都要靜靜站著等待數周，Connor也是如此——並不是作為商品，更像是試運行，正式使用前的大部分時間裡，他都呆在CyberLife當時的保險庫裡，直到今天它還被用作倉庫。這就是為什麼你會認為，站著一動不動對機器人來說是很自然的事情，這個假設是通過他們在為人類服務的時保持靜止不動的頻率來驗證的。  
但Connor就是一刻也無法停下，他把自己的體重從一條腿移到另一條腿上，同時在他的指節上平衡了他的四分之一。頭頂上一盞燈的冷光讓鋅合金明亮地閃了閃。

這個由金屬組成的小圓盤——幾年前通用的貨幣，那個1994年的美國硬幣——對RK800s的主要用途，是校準他的物理感受器和認知功能。此外，Connor還注意到，每當他操縱硬幣時，他的壓力水準會顯著下降。但如果有人問他，他的回答一般都是，他正在做維護工作。  
“安靜點，你知道這樣讓我很煩。”副隊長命令道。

Connor照做了，猶豫地將那枚硬幣放回口袋。他的另一個壞習慣是，每當他感到有壓力的時候，就會咬他的嘴唇，但這樣做是不明智的，之後會被迫啟用身體的備用零件，尤其是在他上周的特技表演之後。他的聲部零件儲存了一段冗長的錄音，將Hank的大喊大叫記錄在他的資料庫裡。

（“你的意思是你失去了一隻手臂！？”）

隨著風鈴的悅耳鳴響，他們到達了目的地。門打開時，一名實習生禮貌地向他們打招呼。但當他試圖阻止副隊長帶著他吃了一半的墨西哥卷餅進入犯罪現場時，Hank緩慢地揮揮手，把那個男孩趕走了。  
Connor讓實習生對這一努力表示了認可（他可能不得不收回他之前關於他的伴侶的職業道德聲明），但是這個人類回避了目光接觸，頭也不抬地快速開始向他們介紹簡要情況。

Connor沒有責怪他。大多數人仍然不習慣他成為…不僅是一台機器，這是意料之中並且可以簡單地忽略的，就像根本沒有發生過一樣。  
無論如何，這個男孩並不是最不禮貌的，在這個長長的走廊的角落裡等候他們的人會證明這一點。

“看那！那個酒鬼和他最喜歡的廢鐵寵物來抬舉我們了。”

Connor歎了口氣。

“美好的一天，Reed。”Hank回答道，顯然是在搞笑，某種程度上RK800原型機覺得他在用法語罵人。


	4. Spanish

Connor選擇不去糾正警探，儘管他身體裡只有23.46%的金屬(與先前的RK700線相比，大幅降低了)。他留Hank去處理他那脾氣暴躁的同事，自己則專注於剛上傳到系統裡的案件資訊，啟動他已經裝載的分類系統，看著這個案子在短短幾毫秒內被歸類為他殺。

一個編號為414 172 998，名為YK600的兒童型號被打壞了，其核心引擎被拆散並遺棄在走廊的中間(該過程中，硬體一定受到了致命的破壞)，它以不同尋常的親密姿勢緊緊把一具毫無生氣的女性屍體抱在胸前。屍體的僵直已經開始了，這讓每一次把它們完好無損分開的嘗試都成了徒勞。血腫像雀斑一樣散落在她們的手臂和腿上。鮮血深深滲進他們的衣服裡。但不知何故，她們依偎著，像平靜地睡著了。一些員警出入現場時躡手躡腳，避免發出大點的聲響，小心翼翼地，不願吵醒她們。

(Connor僅僅流覽了初步報告，便被迫把他的勃起移到一個更舒服的姿勢，他覺得這樣非常不好。他的困境導致他心不在焉，他來回翻閱那些材料，一遍又一遍。）

這名女子35歲左右，是一名臭名昭著的反仿生人激進分子，最近因為發表了一篇相當有爭議的文章而在社交網路上被排擠，文章將每一種對機器人的友善行為，描述為對人類近似恐怖主義的攻擊。  
對她來說，擁有一件她似乎非常鄙視的東西毫無意義，而且她的銀行帳戶在整個月裡都沒有任何活動，除了偶爾的外賣訂單。沒有任何證據表明她購買了YK600，或者給它提供庇護。這就留下了一個問題，受害者在死前是否認識彼此？

把屍體如此擺放成模仿一種關係的方式是不尋常的，但迄今為止，Connor早就習慣更令人不安的場景和事件了，這不會讓他感到訝異。

他向CyberLife發送了一張搜查令——由福勒隊長簽發——要求他們合作，向底特律警局提供這只損壞的YK600的生產和購買日期。但是，這些要求通常不會在一個小時內得到答覆，甚至一天內也不行。在仿生人起義和大規模裁員後，這個公司只剩下空蕩蕩的倉庫。他們不得不等待任何形式的回應，雖然不確定這是否會有幫助。因此，他的分析程式強烈建議他做進一步的調查。

與此同時，Hank和Reed似乎已經用相對文明的語言結束了他們的談話。這讓仿生人以為這一天剩下的部分會好好過去，再沒有警探會積極地試圖恐嚇或貶低他了，但他的希望很快像泡泡一樣乾脆地破掉了，他聽見那人低聲咕噥“在我還能射中那個混蛋之前，我會把他打死。”

普通人類至多能聽見20,000Hz的聲音，而RK800原型機配備聲受體,可以很輕鬆處理5到500.000Hz內的任何聲音。一公里內，即使是最為若的波長，他也能將其分類上傳到雲。在他手動清楚存儲之前，最重要的音訊片段會一直保留。（“你的意思是你失去了一隻手臂！？”）

Connor不可能注意不到那些流言蜚語，但他表現得若無其事，贊同目前在場的每一個人（主要是因為他厭倦了持續不斷的對峙，尤其是蓋文•Reed警探）。

他又換了個姿勢，確保他褲子上的凸起不太明顯，並試圖在不引人注意的某個時刻悄悄調整。然後，Connor的動作在離自己的胯部還有幾釐米時停了下來。  
他在犯罪現場的中央。這不僅是對謀殺受害者的高度不敬，且現場有這麼多男人和女人，他們生活中的唯一樂趣便是嘲笑他們的同事，不管是在什麼時候，做了什麼令人難堪的事情。他們始終沒有讓米勒警官揭過那一頁：他在試圖踢一個逃跑的竊賊時扯破了褲子。那個不幸的事件甚至發生在Connor尚未被製造之前，這讓他確信他們永遠不會結束他們的嘲弄，永遠。

在短暫的自我譴責後，Connor小心翼翼地把手放回身邊。他開始無所事事地四下張望，畢竟Hank還在全神貫注地看著他的墨西哥卷餅。Reed大聲地對那個可憐的實習生說了些嚴厲的指示，便消失在了角落裡。

高科技的最新成就之一——一個遠超Connor視覺元件能力範圍的三維坐標系統——使RK800的掃描器可以在整個走廊內搜尋異常，而他連睫毛都不用眨一下。但大部分額外的資訊都是他已經知道的：一個普通的酒店走廊，裝飾寥寥，保持著一種犀利的現代感。這裡沒有其它可疑的地方了（如果不把屍體算在內的話）。

為了能夠進行情景再現，Connor必須獨立分析所有相關的間接細節，提供諸如行進方向、速度和軌跡等重要資訊，基於材料密度計算碰撞墜落情況等。在那之後，他的尖端處理器將在類比過程中，根據他剛剛發現的證據，再現最可能的案發情境，把不相干的元素與昨天晚上在這兒發生的事件連結在一起。  
這就是為什麼他必須從犯罪現場獲取盡可能多的資訊，將完成任務的可能性提升至最高。

他改變了搜索設置，使其對藍血的痕跡更加敏感，但他的感測器只在視線掠過YK600或它手臂上的女人時才有反應。  
只有近看，Connor才意識到這個機器人真的緊緊地抱住了這個女性。擁抱折斷了幾根肋骨，擠壓著內臟器官。她也緊緊地抱住了對方，儘管擁抱似乎是對人類的回應。

“可能的死因是什麼？”Connor詢問蹲著的法醫學家。自Connor和他的同伴抵達現場以來，他們一直安靜地從屍體上收集指紋。

她的回答很快，心不在焉地拂去死者手上的灰粉，沒有抬頭看看是誰在說話。“心臟病發作。其它的創傷是死後造成的，比如四肢上的血腫…至少我的上級是這麼認為的。”

這個年輕的女人聳了聳肩，但還是繼續說：“這該死的事令人毛骨悚然。我的意思是，想像一下，被一個精神錯亂的仿生人碾碎，像一隻真人大小的廉價泰迪熊，到死也沒有一點機會從這個擁抱中掙脫。”

她深深地歎氣。

“仿生人，人類。這些東西真的讓我吃不消。”

沉默持續了幾分鐘，直到他旁邊的那個人突然瑟縮著抬起頭來，竭力掩飾著驚恐向他致歉。她的嘴張得很大，發出的聲調如此之高，以至於連他的聲音感測器都無法記錄發射的波長。  
“我不是那個意思，我發誓。請別恨我！”

Connor很想用鼻子哼一聲，在他們的小小交流種，他的壓力水準明顯下降了。一開始他並沒有因為她的話生氣，但她開始不停道歉，像在乞求他的原諒一樣——儘管沒有造成任何傷害。如果不是因為他的進度已經落後了，他本會試圖讓她放心，他總是把時間浪費在無關緊要的事情上。

“我們繼續做自己的工作，當做什麼都沒有發生過，這聽起來怎麼樣？”他盡可能溫和地插嘴，希望她不會因為被打斷而怨恨他。但他的擔心毫無根據。她點了點頭，露出感激的神情，忙不迭回到工作中去，再也不看他了。她的耳朵漲得通紅，深紅色的腮紅已擴散到脖子的上半部分。

仿生人對她的古怪行為搖了搖頭。

在確信他的搭檔不會抓到這個動作後，Connor單膝跪地，小心翼翼地將兩隻手指浸在機器人嘴角積聚的藍血中。他把樣本舉到唇邊，在舌頭上點了一點，微微皺起鼻子，他的古怪行為已讓他嘗到了金屬味，但很快就習慣了。

毫無疑問，這是藍血，但除此之外，裡面還有別的東西。儘管RK800是同類機型中最先進的，它的原型機在分析變化無常的成分方面卻還有些許困難。

接著，他的LED指示燈變成了明亮的黃色。Connor驚訝地發現，這是丙酮、鋰、硫脲、甲苯和鹽酸的混合物。以其分子式“C17H21NO4”命名，但更經常被叫做紅冰：市場中最流行的毒品。

他一下子愣住了。

但是，他只花了幾分鐘就恢復了精神，他的LED指示燈又變成了明亮的藍色。

Connor正要起身告訴Hank他的新發現，甚至立刻開始模擬案發情境，但他沒有預料到，在他視覺感測器的角落裡，Reed警探突然撲向那個實習生。這讓Rk800原型機完全忘記了他接下來要做的任何事情。

那個男孩似乎在用一種相當不尋常的西班牙方言大喊著什麼。

Reed警探看上去一頭霧水。

“对不起，对不起，我很抱歉。”[1]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] 原文为西班牙语“Lo siento¡ Lo siento¡ Lo siento¡”


	5. Japanese 日语

這個實習生試圖為自己辯護，使用的似乎是他的母語。他說話太快了，連Cornor都幾乎難以跟上，這個語速讓他回想起招架過多次的快速射擊。  
但Reed卻完全沒有理會實習生的道歉。他繼續靠近，就像鬣狗接近一隻受傷的小鳥。

Connor又一次失掉他的注意力。他不得不提醒自己，運用比喻不是他程式的一部分，更不屬於他的理性思維。他應該再次交叉雙腿，以確保沒有人看到他們不應該看到的東西。  
大多數零碎的對話沒有因為Reed試圖掐住實習生喉嚨而停止，實習生努力從窒息中掙扎出來，他處理的一個目擊者突然變成了嫌犯，不知怎麼從警局的小黑屋逃了出來。嫌犯黑了32位元系統，半小時內就獲得了經過量子加密的口令。

不知為何，RK800懷疑自己的計算能力是否足以在這樣短的時間內破解密碼。  
現在他真的被嚇到了。

“一些監控拍到了那個婊子在自動售貨機裡拿了點零食的全過程！破解的時候，她甚至還好好研究了警局的資料庫。你知道Fowler會丟給我多少廢話嗎，就因為你決定不像我他媽告訴你的那樣隨時監視她？”

任何一個人都能注意到警探的用詞缺乏邏輯，因為那個實習生毫無疑問地完成了他的指示，他最終還是拘留了嫌疑人。就算要追究責任，應該譴責的也是技術部門，他們的代碼沒有能夠阻止任何未經授權的人員自行進出牢房。  
然而，沒有一個人敢插嘴，Connor身後傳來小小的聲音，那位法醫仍泰然自若地繼續她的工作。而Hank則吃完他的墨西哥卷餅，把粘在手上的麵包屑擦在剛洗熨過的褲子上。然後，這位老人開始介入這場不平等的鬥爭，阻止Reed的動作並大聲譴責他，儘管RK800的預測結果並不支持這樣做。  
Connor的面部表情識別程式記錄下實習生臉上閃過的脆弱希望。但副隊長只是把先前裝過早餐的廢紙塞進那孩子的手裡，讓他把這個拿去扔掉。

畢竟對Connor來說，同理心不是一個完全陌生的概念，Connor幾乎為這個顯然被欺辱的年輕人感到難過。（這讓他的記憶光碟重播卡姆斯基的“遊戲”，但他故意遮罩了。）

鑒於這一切對調查毫無意義，Connor只是轉身背對著混亂的場景，運行他的情景再現程式，讓被啟動的程式將自己的意識吞沒，他那極其先進的聽力部件現在幾乎聽不到別的聲音。他顯然啟動了自己的軟體中唯一仍服從他命令的部分。  
幾秒種後，複雜的證據模式被過濾，並與邏輯結論合在一起，以最有效的方式將所有的相關資訊集合在一個場景圖中，Connor的眼前漸漸變暗，視線中只留下他在明亮的藍色陰影下收集的少量證據。

他可以看見那個女人從機器人男孩身邊蹣跚著走開，機器人緊緊抓著她的套頭衫前襟，仿佛想把它從她胸前一把扯下來。只要一個剪影，RK800原型機就能感受到她的恐慌了，她的心臟收縮，無法呼吸，她身體的自然張力增加了十倍，最終消散成零。

她摔倒在牆邊，頭垂在肩膀上，手臂伸展，雙腿鬆弛，這時她可能已經沒有命在了。YK600隨後搖了搖她，試圖從一個顯然已經死去的人身上擠出一點點呼吸，它緊緊抓住那個女人，拼命地想要收緊她的肋骨，讓心臟再次跳動。

在他能夠進行任何邏輯推理前，Connor的處理單元把他所見的情境再現撕下來了。醒目的錯誤資訊覆蓋了他的整個視野。由於缺乏證據，他的程式無法推理完善整個事件的線索，他感到有些不便，以前可從未發生這樣的事。

但至少RK800原型機相當迅速地發現了兇器。

他把目光轉向那個來自不知名的協力廠商的機器人。

Connor現在的首要任務從找到勃起的原因變成了破案，他對此非常感激，儘管他仍感覺到來自下半身的壓力，儘管那仍然令人分心。他快速眨了幾下眼睛，確保他的視覺元件能夠正常工作。他走到Hank跟前，向他簡要彙報了自己的發現，並補充了自己對此案的綜合看法。他的搭檔則以異乎尋常的高度專注，認真地傾聽著。這位年長的人同意仿生人是被派去殺人的說法，儘管他對兩具屍體的血液中都含有可追蹤的紅冰感到異常震驚。

“嗯，這種垃圾的確讓人類更有攻擊性，更容易產生幻覺，但我不知道它會對仿生人產生什麼影響，畢竟仿生人基本上也是用Thirium製成的。”

Connor點頭表示同意，他補充:“另一個問題是，它最初是如何進入血液的。機器人缺乏消化系統，無法將物質口服，而給機器人注射需要大量的技術知識，只有很少人能獲得這些。無論是誰策劃了這一切，都必須對我們的製造方式非常熟悉。

“嗯，這聽起來確實值得注意，”他的打動以一種奇怪而傲慢的語氣說，“但我現在想知道別的事情。”

Hank身體前傾，壓低聲音，確保不讓現場其它警官聽到。

“為什麼你他媽會勃起，Connor？”

作為對這個質問的回應，RK800原型機的每一個處理系統同時發出了錯誤警告，其中一個甚至閃爍著日語平假名。

Connor只剩下一個連貫的想法。

“Shit.”


	6. English

康納生來有能力承受任何形式的壓力，在任何麻煩的情況下都盡可能保持理性，以確保永遠不會出現系統崩潰——不管他的困境有多嚴重，他擁有CyberLife創造過的最快的處理單元之一。  
儘管如此，他的搭檔似乎生來有能力否定前面提到的所有技能。仿生人正莫名其妙地盯著他看，他的計算組件停止了超速運行。

現在，RK800的潰逃機制開始運轉，他的感測器博捉到迫在眉睫的危險，卻沒有意識到它位於一個情感層面，而不是實體層面。儘管這個冷靜機制已經完全控制了他的全部程式，儘管他完全控制了他的一切，他曾經的一切…康納幾乎感到羞愧。

這種恥感對異常仿生人來說並不陌生，當然也難以忘記。不久之前，他感到非常羞愧，因為他意識到自己會因為Amanda的計謀而墮落，他幾乎放棄了他的整個善良和人性，在那之前他從未懷疑過那些任何有同理心的人都不應該執行的可惡指令。

但他現在所面臨的異常羞愧似乎有所不同，他的通風系統突然啟動，並試圖通過迅速釋放熱空氣通過頸部後側的人工毛孔來調節體溫的突然升高。他挺直了身子，仿佛是在準備一場戰鬥，他面對著自己的同伴，納悶自己的呼吸系統為何開始出現異常。

“我很抱歉，如果這讓你感到困擾，副隊長，但是我的程式似乎遇到了一個無法預料的故障，我還沒能解決。我向你保證，我們的案子是頭等大事，我不會讓這樣的小麻煩妨礙我有效工作。不過，我願意保持距離，直到……這個不幸的事故過去。

漢克只是瞪了他很長時間。

接著，他難以置信地問道：“不幸的事故？現在我們是這樣叫它的？God.”

副隊長歎了口氣，轉身就走，冷漠地在這個年輕男子肩膀上比了一個手勢，示意他跟上，沒有告訴任何人他們會回到警局去找那個Reed一直在上躥下跳尋找的逃犯，儘管Fowler隊長目前的指示表明他們應該留在犯罪現場等待進一步的指示。  
康納忍不住緊張起來。他的軟體正在慢慢冷卻，但他的大腦裡仍是一片混亂。他精心計算的情境模擬、重建或重播的記憶都沒有幫助他對漢克可能做出的反應有絲毫的瞭解。過去的每分鐘都只是沉默，這位老人的下一步行動變得越來越難以預測。

當他們終於到達那輛幾乎是古董的手動變速箱車時，他才終於開口說話，聲音比平時更加粗啞:“該死，康納。我只是想拿你尋開心，可你就像塞在Cyberlife塔樓裡的一袋屎。別他媽的再這樣做了，否則我發誓……”

沒有預料地突然面對自己搭檔完全不同的一面，這對他而言可是件奇怪的事情。仿生人無法撤回導致Hank惱怒的行動，但他的程式發現有必要道歉。於是他說：“對不起，副隊長，這種事不會再發生了。”

漢克哼了一聲。

“不會再發生了，屁啦。上次你這麼說的時候，我看著你舔手指上的血，就像在吃你最喜歡的調味棒棒糖。而只要你覺得我沒在注意你，你他媽還是會那樣做。”

正中靶心。康納蜷縮在座位上。

此後，這位元年輕男子的社交系統無法給出一個合適的回答，他只能繼續保持沉默，避免再一次輕率地發表評論，進一步惡化副隊長的情緒。

通常，這種缺乏對話的狀態會發展成一種舒適的、共用的沉默，漢克傾向於打開一首他會跟著哼唱一段時間的歌，但現在，二人之間的氣氛令人不安。

康納注意到引擎發出柔和而低沉的嗡嗡聲，那有時會被濺起的噪音打斷，儘管它顯然經過出色的維護。他甚至能聽到自己的處理器輕微地呼呼作響，他注意到自己的勃起仍然在褲子的材料上繃得緊緊的。

過了一段時間，漢克終於又提高了嗓門。

“那麼——奇怪的問題，忍耐一下——你知道這該怎麼辦嗎?”

康納不知道，但他也知道心話題（以及它的所有變種）對大多數人來說都是一個敏感話題，讓他感到榮幸的是，他的搭檔願意指導他，如果他無法理解自己的困境的話，但他也意識到這樣做會讓他感到不舒服。

“是的，互聯網提供了一些想法。”康納感激地婉拒了即將出口的解釋，小心翼翼地把他的真實想法排除在話語之外。

漢克點頭，張開嘴欲言又止——可能是想問別的問題。

然後他搖了搖頭。

“我他媽到底在做什麼，談論一個仿生人的勃起。”

聊天剛剛開了個頭就迅速結束了。

但這一次，漢克打開了音樂。

***

他們在大約15分鐘後抵達底特律警察局，重金屬音樂淹沒了任何其他聲音。半透明的門在他們面前滑動，通過微弱的嗡嗡聲邀請授權人員進入。漢克和一些同事打了個簡短的招呼。康納進入了封閉的空間，他不知道為什麼，人類更喜歡呆在那裡，就在這時，事情發生了。

康納聞到了什麼。

不過這也不是什麼不尋常的事，他被創造出來就是為了能夠在犯罪現場找到每一點證據(即使只是一種簡單的氣味)。康納以前從來沒有主動聞到這個。註冊一種氣味的成分並將其分類，以便在需要比較時從他的資料庫中檢索?是的,當然。

但他沒有這樣做過。

某種溫暖和難以置信的甜（他的網路給他提供了這個詞,據說依據人類的感知來描述他遇到的情況）持續不斷地填滿了他的人工肺，他幾乎可以嘗到它的味道，一股電流穿過他的身體,使他的內臟和處理單元一起劇烈的跳動，他等待錯誤消息，但是一個都沒來。

“康納？嗨,康納？你在聽嗎?”

Hank粗魯地搖著他的肩膀，打斷了機器人的神遊與閃爍的困惑。幾名員警帶著明顯的好奇把他們團團圍住。

“對不起，副隊長。請你再說一遍好嗎？”RK800原型機問道，試圖讓他聽起來像根本沒有當機過一秒鐘，他的聲學部件旁敲側擊地打破了不令人信服的措辭。

機器人歪著頭——這是它的標誌性動作——很快地點了點頭，然後熟練地通過咬合的牙齒撒謊說:“我可以向你保證，我完全沒事。”

Hank一點也沒有理睬他。

“你的LED。”

他向太陽穴比了個手勢。

“紅的。”


	7. American

也許Connor連貫的動作可以讓他的搭档平靜下來，讓他相信一切都好，他的系統仍然完好無損，而且自艾曼達試圖把他凍結在一個由他自己的處理器所創造的世界以後，他的診斷程式到現在為止還沒有找到任何一個損壞的軟體。  
不僅因為他的社交模組建議在危急情況下採取這種行為（撒謊），更由於擔心一個名為Hank Anderson的中尉對於仿生人來說太ooc了，在場的許多員警毫不掩飾地瞪著雙眼，大多數人顯然很困惑。

然而，他的AI第一次無法提供足夠的理性來跟上他的直覺。他的整個硬體都要求他找出導致故障的缺陷代碼片段(顯然一開始並不存在)，在他引擎過熱的過程中，為了不讓自己的身體當機，最後一道電屏障把他從自我糾結中隔離出去，並立即頻繁地尋找氣味的來源。

他的雙手緊緊握拳，用力得足以讓塑膠直接劃破他的塑膠手掌，他的皮膚部分受損，頭腦一片混亂。

“我很抱歉，副隊長，這種事不會再發生了。”他成功了，人造身體裡無法察覺的什麼東西給了他動力。肯定有什麼東西搞錯了。錯得非常，非常，非常嚴重。但那個東西好像讓他活了過來。

Hank看上去完全被打敗了。

“哦，媽的，別再道歉了，否則我可能真的開始擔心了。”

一陣沉默過去。

接著，他們身邊傳來一陣急促的呼吸聲，是由這一相當草率的陳述引起的，同時還傳來一聲響亮的撞擊，周圍的幾個人都嚇了一跳。Connor的聲學感測器已經記錄下了那個聲音，並在幾秒鐘內將其分類，那是有人把杯子掉在地上的聲音——這已經消耗了太多他所剩無幾的計算能力。鞋子和褲腿被劃破了，但至少沒有一塊碎片飛遠傷到人，而該對此事負責的警官只被他的一個同事輕輕打了一拳，還開了句玩笑。

圍觀他們的一小群人散開了，一些人憤怒地擦拭著他們的衣服，還有一些人熱烈地討論他們剛剛看到的。一名清潔工很快拿起掃把和簸箕，在30餘秒內就把碎片打掃乾淨了——這是Connor配備的內部計時表記錄的。清潔工是人類，做著寫一年前還被認為是仿生人專屬的活兒。儘管RK800的感測器記錄下了所有的一切，沒有任何資訊抵達他的主機板，他的傳輸電纜似乎被堵住了。

他仍舊一動不動。

"哦，看在上帝的份上，只是——"

Hank抓住年輕人的領帶，拉著他，穿過機械製造的警戒線，徑直走向他的桌子，還抱怨說“伺服器比反恐精英（CS）的還爛”和“該死的機器”，手上動作不停。Connor太過於專注的意識到他們在接近氣味的來源，甚至對他現在所面臨的尷尬感到一絲不快，因為他的搭檔已經沒有耐心了。他閉上眼睛，試圖確定氣味中的成分。

草香、酸味、香草味交織在一起，散發著一種潛在的黴味，混合著一種泥土的、潮濕的、柔和的香氣，數百種揮發性有機化合物緩慢釋放到空氣中，以一種奇怪而平靜的方式攻擊著他的受體。古書和松樹的味道，Connor總結道，然後慢慢睜開眼睛。  
他的鏡頭花了一段時間來適應環境，他覺得自己以前也曾遇到過這種奇怪的氣味，但他就是無法確定。仿生人還記得它，儘管他的資料庫沒有，這本該是不可能的。

原因很簡單：他的記憶體裡儲存了10億位元組的資訊，他不刪除任何相關知識的細節，也不在網路上保存不必要的事實，對大多數人來說，這可以看作是一種異常清晰的記憶。以備不時之需，他真的不會忘記氣味。

單詞搜索完成

deja - vu。[1]

但當Hank終於放他走時，Connor的第一反應並不是像他應做的那樣，整理淩亂的領帶。相反，他伸出手去尋找氣味。他夠到一張紙，從一個未被觸及的檔中被撕下來，這些檔堆積在副隊長的工作間裡，在他的指尖上用電流向他問好。  
這張不起眼的字條糟糕地像是用雞爪寫就的，在壁架上被弄得髒兮兮的——甚至連他的語言元件都難以辨認，儘管他能識別超過300萬種。

我會馬上回來。買些甜甜圈和咖啡。古板的生命們!

Rk800隨後挑起了眉毛。

“你知道誰會給你留下這張條子嗎，副隊長?”他問，欲將字條交出去做進一步的檢查，儘管他感到一種非理性的衝動，想把它留在自己的手裡，永遠。如果說他耐心地等待搭檔的回答，那將是一個明顯的謊言，但他至少沒有催促對方，保持著最後的平靜。最後一點尊嚴。最後一點知識，他錯誤地認為自己擁有自己。

“不,不知道。當然不是傑佛瑞寫的。”老人否定了他的話，他的眼睛閃爍著微微的光芒，因為他即將要吃他最喜歡的甜食了。

與此同時，仿生人決定在他的資料庫中進行檢查，但沒有一個類似的筆跡與之相符，以至於他讓自己沉浸在失敗中，害怕他的計算單元接下來會造成什麼問題……直到一隻大手碰了碰他的人工肩胛骨，他的感測器平靜地告訴他，壓力增加了他的體重。  
被安慰了?

“你知道嗎？自你失去那只手臂並修好之後，我都不知道你到底怎麼了。首先你又開始像一袋狗屎一樣，然後你就……變成了這樣……我甚至說不出口。”

那人深深地吸了一口氣，繼續說。

“我就當個好人告訴你，二樓的浴室正在維修中，明天之前不會有人來。清理你下載的惡意軟體——煩人搭檔的廢話或者其他什麼，然後恢復那個資料包，因為它已經開始讓我心煩了。

在那個看似粗魯的小獨白之後，Connor被許多情緒包圍了。他無法理解，不過他已經習慣了這種超負荷。

“謝謝。” Rk800真誠地說，但Hank只是揮手讓他走開，他已經用一個可能再也不會碰的資料夾佔據了自己的位置。

Connor終於整理好領帶，大步流星地走了。好像有一個重要任務要完成一樣。

[1] deja – vu:似曾相識


	8. Italian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 背后注意

瘦削的手指慢慢合攏在一起，他一邊試探著這個動作是否會有不可預見的後果，一邊仔細聆聽附近是否有任何響動。當他遊移不定地慢慢滑動手掌時，一股意想不到的寒意迎面撲來，他有點享受那種感覺，只有這樣光滑的表面才能造成。他隱藏氣息的功能全速運轉，理性卻在瞬間消失。死一般的寂靜包圍著他的身體。只有他的調諧感受器才能聽到他細微動作的聲音。及其微弱,幾乎不存在似的。  
他顫抖著呼出氣來，嘴裡發出一聲歎息。小心。要非常非常小心，不要提醒任何人注意他的存在或是他在做什麼。

然後，他一把抓住通向盥洗室的門把手，將其打開，自己輕輕滑了進去。

一樓浴室的複製品在他面前呈現，只在現場的氣味上有所不同，它混合了不同的清潔用具和空氣清新劑的味道。康納幾乎被這個事實逗樂了。但他還沒有足夠的人性，不應該覺得這很有趣，也不應該在意非最優的原生呼吸系統。他有一個任務要完成，不能有任何干擾。

確保身後的門已經鎖上（不僅是電子鎖，連從之前遇到的保潔身上順來的鑰匙都用上了），RK800原型機來到一個隔間裡，故意避開他在覆蓋半面牆的大鏡子中的反射。處理好這件事他就離開。沒什麼別的可做。既然除了血液和Cyberlife給每個仿生人添加的人造眼淚之外，他沒有能力用任何體液來破壞他的衣服以讓仿生人更“仿生”，沒有什麼能阻止他停止維持現狀。

康納身後落下的鉸鏈發出微弱的“叮噹聲”，在完全空無一人的房間裡迴響，緊跟著的是他鎖上門的聲音，只是為了確保他不可能被抓住(在這一點的成功率上，他的預測是百分之百) 儘管他知道——不管這個事件有多不可能發生——他的感測器會立即發現有人進入浴室。

仿生人已經為手頭的任務做好了充分的準備，閱讀了關於這個話題的成千上萬篇文章，觀看大量色情視頻和流覽社交媒體上許多不安分的青少年的帖子，分析了大多數人類男性通常是如何手淫的。  
儘管如此，他還是覺得解開腰帶不太自在。這花了他一段時間，雖然他的手動作流暢，看起來栩栩如生，而且非常精確。  
他不應該那樣緊張地浪費時間，每隔幾毫米就停下來聽一聽空氣中是否有任何干擾或存在異常波長的信號。

Rk800選擇站立，儘管這顯然不是大多數男性的首選姿勢。他不僅比普通人更能抵抗疲勞。他還覺得，像那樣脆弱地坐著，雙腿大開，後仰著露出喉嚨，實在是太不舒服了。他被設定為永遠處於最實際的角度，在緊急情況出現的時候，他很難不按照他的程式辦事。他一生中的大部分時間都在按計劃行事。

檢查那扇已經關閉的門是否足夠結實，足以承受他的整個體重後，他把一隻手臂靠在上面。一氣呵成地脫掉褲子後(機器人不用內衣，因為根本不需要)，他在那裡幹站了一分鐘，試著讓他的處理器去計算、接受他接下來要手淫的事實。即使是最正式的，用來描述這種行為的術語，好像也有一種粗俗的含義。

他注意到他的皮帶在他腳下的地面上打得很響，冷風圍著他的大腿轉，因為已經沒有什麼東西覆蓋著他們。他的每一個處理單元都開始抗議。他應該到外面去，抓逃犯，偵破謀殺案。不是在這裡，和他在樓下的搭檔一樣，完全意識到他將要做什麼。但康納也知道他的能力被他的困境嚴重削弱了，所以他沒有任何選擇。

他向自己保證會很快搞定。

他的身體在各個方面都高於平均水準，他的生殖器長度也如此。雖然勃起的陰莖平均長度為13,12釐米，但康納斯的視覺掃描器精確測量出，他的有17,78釐米長。在承受了這幾個小時以來的壓力後，已經開始有規律地跳動了。(或者說是7英寸，即使對仿生人來說，這也是不合邏輯的量度制，只有美國人喜歡)。

康納本以為他的處理單元會暫時關閉，但相反，他的大腦被資料、調查結果和博士論文不間斷轟炸，而他一直盯著連接在他腹部的，人類陰莖的完美複製品。小靜脈沿著它的血管流動，在他人造的塑膠皮膚和人造皮膚上閃爍著藍色的微光，這是最平凡的身體部位之一，但在人類歷史上仍然是神秘的。不知怎的，他覺得這種虛無縹緲的事情毫無意義，也許他的觀點會隨著等待他的事件的發展而改變。

雖然他知道該怎麼做，但他不知道該怎麼動手，所以他只是一個接一個地用手指圈住自己，每隔幾秒試驗性地摟住自己的老二。他眨眼。他還在呼吸。他歪著頭。

Connor感受到壓力和熱度，僅此而已。

當他再次嘗試的時候，他的眉毛亂了起來，這次有點不那麼溫柔了，然而，這沒有起到任何作用。這是不合邏輯的，他的手的溫度感受器（幾乎完全符合人類平均體溫37度，僅僅比人的平均溫度高三個單位，因為大多數人在溫暖的環境下通常感覺舒服多了）吸收了大量熱量卻沒有引起任何反應，這個整個互聯網的預測都不一樣。

Connor在憤怒中支撐著自己的拳頭繼續與極薄的材料碰撞。如果他不能以這唯一的方式擺脫他的問題，不僅會影響他自己，也會影響他周圍的每個人。他的首要任務是找到一個殺人狂，並把他的勃起轉到另一個方向。一點也沒有被喚醒，也不會被喚醒，所以他讓自己過熱的額頭撞在他面前那扇舒服的冰冷的門上，把那幾縷異常的頭髮往後推。他沒有任何明顯的感覺。

至少直到附近響起一陣尖銳的笑聲。

“這他媽為什麼要來煩我。你不是聰明的那個嗎?”

某種無法識別的東西從他的血液循環系統中射出，他猛然被嚇了一跳。

一開始Connor懵了，他立即放開自己，用另一隻手捂住嘴，以阻止那即將從他的聲音合成器中傳出來的震驚的聲音。他急促地喘了幾口氣後，才意識到自己還是一個人，沒有人進來。Rk800原型機的記憶光碟終於啟動了，但並沒有向他提供任何實際上有用的資訊。一些壞掉的載波序列到達了他的計算單元，但它們根本沒有任何意義。

他甚至沒有給他的人工神經元下達指令，他小心翼翼地再次抓住自己，從他在伊甸園俱樂部中與仿生人接觸時下載的那個輕輕的動作開始。這只是一個不同的、不太合適的手勢，也是他資料庫的一個小部分。他知道這感覺應該很好。但他又一次完全沒有反應。觸感是存在的，但它完全沒有幫助他產生任何波動。

仿生人越來越沮喪，他試圖重現他剛剛在資料存儲中聽到的笑聲，甚至沒有給自己一秒鐘的時間去思考它意味著什麼，以及這種行為在道德上是如何受到譴責的。突然，他又被那股氣味襲擊了，這次更強烈了，好像他把臉埋在裡面了。它覆蓋著他的內臟，就像一層薄霧，從他的塑膠外殼的裂縫中進入，悄悄地滑過他身體的每一個部位，把他標記為自己的身體。經過漫長的時間後，他的診斷程式第一次發出了實際警報，但出於某種原因，他的手並沒有停止。他不能停止。他閉上眼睛，努力不讓自己停下來呼吸。

感覺很好，他的手指在杆狀物上不停地上下移動。一種平凡的東西讓一股電流穿過他的脊椎，越過他的肩膀，擴散到他的整個胸部，而他身體的其他部分正在逐漸危險地失去知覺。當他的拇指沿著一條靜脈滑動時，康納不得不抑制住逼近他舌頭的某個聲音，狠狠地咬自己了一口。

“這感覺很好。”有人向他喊道。隨之而來的是冗長的呻吟聲，他的內臟不停翻動，肌肉痛苦地緊繃著，而他本來就很快的節奏變得更急了。快樂,他冷淡地理解。這是傳說中的快樂，有些人為了追求它不惜付出代價。已經開始吞沒他的熱氣使他不可能有其他連貫的想法，他能設法移動的只有他的手。

康納的臀部前傾，他的聲帶內突然傳出一陣嘶啞的聲音，類似於可悲的哀嚎，但更多的機械部分逃離了他，他的腿在身下威脅著要垮掉。

他應該是記得的，但他想不起來。他知道那種味道，但叫不出名字。很明顯是汗水，但它和別的東西混在一起了。有一種讓他上癮的東西，即使他知道它的成分中含有最輕微的化學雜質，他也會把它吞下去。他還記得高跟鞋踩在後腰的感覺，一具身體在他身下翻滾。他想要…他想要什麼？他想不起來。

“我需要你。”一個不在場的人低聲耳語。

他變得越來越硬。

一場大火在他的下部熊熊燃燒，導致他無法集中注意力。就連他的肺都不能正常工作，他的腿變得越來越不穩，心臟跳動的節奏是自己遇到過的最不規則的節奏之一，可能已經可以殺死一個人類了。但他除了手什麼也動不了，每一秒鐘都在瘋狂地加速。他什麼也想不出來，只覺得某個輪廓還在他的視線之外，他夠不到的地方。

他再也不能計算了。他計算不了。

他有感覺。

伴隨著他不規則的，危害健康的心跳，他的腿失去了力量。他的呼吸又淺又快，用他身體的每一根纖維。

He was alive.

“你可以忘記所有的事情，但永遠不要忘記我要告訴你的事情。”那聲音在他耳邊低聲說。內心深處有什麼東西緊緊抓住他。一段記憶。一種感覺。轉瞬即逝。恐懼襲擊了他，但這恐懼是如此甜蜜。仿生人可以在舌尖上品嘗它的味道，但他更想讓這種香氣填滿整個口腔。

“你是一個活生生的人。”

他不知道自己的身體在渴求什麼。他需要一個高潮，但他無法靠自己達到。他身上的每一寸都在為他所缺失的那一部分尖叫。他只是- - - 

“還有，我愛你。”那聲音柔聲耳語。

康納到了。

然後他摔在了地上。


	9. Korean

他的視覺部件裡滿是蒸餾出來的水，Connor及時地意識到，他背靠在浴室的隔間裡，頭向後傾斜，以便他能看到從天花板上射下來的微微藍光。他的系統識別十六進位代碼為#def1f2，也顯示額外的RGB代碼:RGB(222, 241, 242)。保存。從現在起，他就會永遠記住這樣一個事實，那就是警察局盥洗室裡燈的精確價值。但出於某種原因，他仍然為他不可逆的失敗而哭了出來，他絕對不要再想起這件事了。為了避免再來一次，他甚至不想再在這件盥洗室停留超過五分鐘。  
太不合理。太過羞恥。

Connor閉上眼睛做了初步的檢查。到目前為止，他的診斷程式已經記錄了大約1736個同時存在的缺陷，並瘋狂地試圖隔離、分析和刪除它們，雖然只有Rk800自己知道他不會通過一次檢查和更新防火牆解決任何問題。  
他的這個問題十分頑固，癥結比他最初設想的要深得多。他的問題從來都在於高度不切實際的勃起，而是他高度失調的情感模組，當他坐在冰冷的瓷磚地板上的時間越長，這個模組就越麻木。

大部分錯誤發生在他正不斷發送破碎序列（不同噪音和嗓音的混合物）的存儲卡裡，拼命地想要重現先前和他說話的人的聲音，因此，只要把它從他的整個資料庫中刪除，永遠不再碰到它，這樣崩潰的災難就不會再次發生了。  
Connor確信他被黑了，或者他在修復手臂之前上傳的檔不知怎麼地被破壞了。他肯定是忘記了什麼東西，這件事又在混亂中回來，使他陷入如此荒唐可笑的境地。

機器人心不在焉地伸手去夠硬幣，但隨後他注意到自己腰部以下一直裸著，在這一事實上他的一些警告系統通常反應快得多。終於能夠呼吸了，他站起身，拉好褲子，又把腰帶扣緊，他的嚴謹又回來了，至少這一次他沒有再變得硬邦邦。他系好領帶，理好夾克衫，打開門，走到更大的房間去。

這一次，他沒有再回避自己的倒影。RK800原型機是正確的，他在乾淨的鏡子裡仔細檢查了每一個可能暴露他早先行為的小細節。他的鏡頭立刻聚焦，聚焦在覆蓋鼻頭至人造顴骨和脖子的藍色陰影上，靜脈電纜突突地跳，頭髮亂做一團。

他花了一點時間才回到他的規定形象，孤零零一縷棕色碎發落在前額上，他又回到那種冷漠而超然的氣場，就像一層畫皮。

自他第一次進盥洗室起，他內置的那個瘋狂的計時器已經過了約15分鐘。他的部件再次按照協議工作，除了他的記憶光碟仍噴湧出他從未見過的破碎場景。  
這與他每次訪問其他仿生人資料庫時瞥見的不同。那些不屬於他的記憶，他能毫不含糊地鑒別它們，但這些模糊不清的……它們似乎是他的一部分。他偷來的一部分。也許他的異常不僅僅只在舉手投足，連感情都是。也許他的一隻同類對某個人的愛是如此之深，以至於滲透到硬體裡去了。  
Connor不明白。

他洗完臉抹去眼淚，看起來又很像樣了。他的眼淚裡缺少人體的礦物質，以確保塑膠外殼不會受到損害。不知怎的，他又覺得自己掌控了局面。他有了某種指導，可以幫助他弄清這些東西的線索。

（還有就是因為他不再硬邦邦了。）

他的臉紅消失了。他的LED顯示沉靜的藍光。他又打了一次領帶，搖了搖頭，離開了房間。

***

當他走下通往二樓的樓梯時，他又聞到熟悉的氣味。這一次完全不同了，他甚至能分辨出額外的肉桂香氣，隱藏在另一種香味之下，明顯是更強的揮發性有機化合物。不知何故，在沒有勃起的情況下面對它時，它不那麼讓人惱火，反而更讓人感到寬慰。Connor意識到他的過熱處理裝置再次以正常速度運行了，他沒事了。這很好。他會設法挺過去的。

副隊長站在他的桌子旁邊，當仿生人走近時，他張開嘴向他的搭檔打招呼，並用調皮的眼神向他致意。一團亂蓬蓬的頭髮突然從他身邊跑過，往桌子上扔了幾盒甜甜圈。

“嗯，所以我不知道你們喜歡哪種口味，所以我就拿了所有的。隨便吃吧。”

你巧妙地繞著兩個男人轉圈，稍微有點戲精，然後坐到Rk800原型機的椅子上，翹起雙腿，對著他們咧嘴一笑，從你手中的咖啡杯裡咕嘟咕嘟地喝了一大口，有點煩人。另一隻腳被放在Hank用來支撐自己的手旁邊，而老人只能眨眨眼睛以作回應。

與此同時，Connor想知道你是如何在不絆倒和破壞你的太陽神經叢的情況下同時持有這些物品的。然後，他提醒自己的軟體要分清輕重緩急，因為他的聲音感受器模糊地報告說，你的聲音和十分鐘前那個不知道在哪裡告訴他有多愛他的聲音一模一樣。Hank是第一個真正向你表示謝意的人，他一如既往的優雅和禮貌得到了充分展示。

“你他媽的是哪根蔥？”

你的笑容越來越濃。你把頭髮甩在肩上，天真地眨著眼睛。

“我是Y/N。但我認為這些資訊對你沒有任何説明。”

你的目光與Connor的目光相遇，他完全懵了，試圖分析他能收集到的每一個細節，他的感測器只能關注你。他又要開始超速運轉了，他發現有什麼東西在幾秒鐘內把他徹底擊倒了。他的面部識別軟體產生了新的資料，善意地告訴仿生人你臉上明顯的敵意，只是被一種厭惡的普遍表現所強調。

你聳了聳肩。

“請允許我自我介紹一下:我現在是一名謀殺嫌疑犯。我沒有在咖啡里加糖或牛奶，因為我不確定你會喜歡它。”

你露齒而笑。


	10. Dutch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 咕咕咕咕咕抱歉最近有三次元的事情耽搁了！！

Connor的分析程式全撲在你身上，任何一個他的感測器能捕捉到的細節都不放過，一個一個整理到新建的資料夾裡去，他想要對你是誰和你是什麼有平等的理解。他的LED閃著昏暗的黃光，洩露RK800處理模式的轉變，與此同時他的視覺元件迅速掠過你的“構成”，幾乎沒有停下來仔細端詳那個特別值得注意的屬性。

你幾乎淹沒在一件超大號的毛衣裡，這種毛衣在手腕和臀部的位置上聚攏在一起，可能不是故意的，但看起來卻非常適合你柔軟的骨架，那是你選擇穿在衣服下面的褲子被多次撕破過。Connor傳輸了資料，將這套服裝與他在網路上能找到的任何衣服進行比較，但沒有一件能對得上，無論設定的容差有多廣，互聯網上的每一個精品服裝店都不行因此，他的重建軟體估計，你衣服上的洞有86%的可能不是來自時尚，你的左膝上可以看到輕微的結痂，這表明你的膝蓋幾乎要癒合了。

你腳上的鞋子就像厚重的戰鬥靴，它有助於保持穩定而完美的平衡，它有著不同尋常的深度，但絕對不適合女性的體格。對你來說它們大了兩個碼，幾乎從你的腳踝上滑下來，讓人不禁懷疑你是如何能多走幾步路的，更不用說轉圈了。另外，儘管你的頭髮已經被風吹得亂蓬蓬的，你看著卻完全沒有想梳理它，可打結後再解開會很疼的。你的臉上沒有明顯的化妝痕跡，所以你明亮的眼睛下的深深的陰影幾乎被你努力支撐的假笑所掩蓋。你的重心稍稍向右傾斜，減輕了對你身側所受的傷的壓力，概率值為100%。

基於這一先例分析，Rk800得出結論，你確實是一個逃犯，監禁是接下來合乎邏輯的步驟，這個步驟得到他內部協定的強烈支援。然而，他只是及時注意到了這點，因為他全神貫注于完全不同的方向。

他天生就沒有對美的感覺和鑒賞力，甚至沒辦法根據長相判斷一個人會收到多少喜愛。

但在觀察你之後，他麻木地認為你很美。

至少於他而言。

與此同時，你又朝他狠狠地瞪了一眼，然後又把注意力轉回漢克身上，冷嘲熱諷地問:“你難道不應該做點什麼，比如審問我嗎?”

在你坐立不安的時候，你的一隻袖子卷了起來，這不僅暴露了你的暗暗緊張，也將你(與Connor相比)的一隻小手暴露出來。你所帶的唯一一件珠寶（儘管你還有兩個耳洞），在頭頂冰冷的霓虹燈下閃閃發光，使得仿生人眯了眯眼，避免了不必要的鏡片調光。那是一枚戒指，完美地戴在你的小指上，如此完美，它一定是量身定做的。質地的一致性——Vantablack [1] ——被中間一條彎曲的綠松條紋文打斷了，很明顯模仿富拉玄武岩。但它不是。輕微的移動間，Connor發現這顆寶石的內容物是液體。

那是藍血。

在RK800靜靜運轉的計算程式裡，他的處理單元預測，從你那裡得到任何有用資訊的概率為0。因此，你不可侵犯的外殼下突然的裂縫，導致他的編碼不受控制地沖向那個暴露的弱點，他無法阻止他的預設行為。

他立刻轉過桌子，抓住你的手腕，把它拉向自己，這把你嚇了一跳，害得你大叫一聲，整個警區幾秒鐘內就安靜了下來。儘管他的理性意志（逮捕你）佔據了上風，但他還是小心翼翼地確保不會有任何傷害你的可能性。但這是不夠的。出於某種不合邏輯的原因，違背你的意願來約束你是完全錯誤的，不僅因為它不符合異常仿生人的正直觀，而且還因為…什麼?

他決定不理會它。他的道德模組肯定也被破壞了。

為了確保你不是一個機器人，儘管他很久以前就得出了這個結論，RK800原型機讓覆蓋在他手上的皮膚滑走，讓塑膠暴露給周圍每一雙眼睛。他的理論顯然得到了證實。他可以很容易地感覺到你的心跳和血液流動(本來不應該那麼迷人的)，不需要任何禮節性的詢問或回應他的觸摸。但你並沒有像大多數人那樣退縮，只是盯著他看。明目張膽地。你眼睛睜得大大的，嘴巴微微張開，毫不掩飾的仇恨就像觸電一樣湧進了他的胸膛。

\---  
任務更新。

嫌疑犯必須接受訊問。  
\---

“你不是仿生人，為什麼要帶著一管藍血到處亂跑？”他厲聲問道。Connor的語氣不是自己想要的，那本來是為那些在警察局可能審問的最惡劣的人渣保留的。

“這和這個案子有什麼關係？”你嘶嘶地說，敵意從每一個音節裡滲透出來，你迅速用衣服把閃閃發光的戒指遮住。短暫的一抹天藍色離開了視線， 不知怎的讓RK800原型機感到痛苦。

\---  
嫌疑犯必須接受訊問。  
\---  
“是受害者的血嗎？你把他們兩個都殺了嗎?”

“放手，你弄疼我了。”

但Connor無法打破他的邏輯。它控制著他的動作:“我沒有施加足夠的力量傷害你。”

“這和我的身體無關。放手!”

\---  
`〃嫌疑犬鉍鬚接綬訊問。ら.  
\---

“我很抱歉讓你不舒服，但你不告訴我們別的，對嗎?”這就是為什麼我——“

“不要表現得好像你在乎。你只是。他媽的。機器。”

\---  
SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS  
\---

Connor立即放了你，然後把手縮回來，電流湧上他的手臂，使他體內所有的通風設備全部失靈。

那個被認為完全麻木不仁的副隊長，在你倆緊張的姿勢之間以一種悠閒的姿態出現，平靜地加入了談話:“夠了。”然後他面對著Connor，他嘴角朝下的表情有點類似失望。“她是對的,你知道嗎?這與案件無關”。他也轉向你。“但越獄是一種嚴重的犯罪行為。你得跟著我到審訊室去，別再亂來，否則事情會變得很糟，明白嗎?”

你感激地點點頭，把一個你從身前口袋裡掏出的東西放在Connor的桌子上，動作非常迅速，人眼無法察覺。“哇，我白白帶了個甜甜圈回來。”你打趣道，冷漠的態度又回來了，盯著看的眼神變得更為惡意。

你跟著Hank走後，留下的氣味還沉沉地壓在仿生肺裡，重得讓所有的竊竊私語和目光都變得模糊了，他只是站在那裡一會兒，甚至不確定這個故障是否只是他自己的附加程式。

他決定看看你留下的東西。

從色彩鮮豔的包裝來看，這似乎是一種甜甜的東西。肉桂味的糖果，由食用水製成，入口即化，只留下淡淡的味道，營養價值幾乎為零。但這對COnnor來說並不重要。

重要的是說明，它用愉快的紅色字母嘲笑他，不知怎麼地使他的LED變成了相同的顏色。

適用於仿生人。


End file.
